Winter Surprise
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: AU prologue of "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers". Michael is laying low from the authorities one cold night when he hears a strange sound coming from outside his house. He is shocked to find a baby girl on his porch. I do not own any characters to the Halloween franchise.


**A brand new year is coming. Which means a brand new line of stories. To celebrate, I want to end this year with one that is not so much a "Christmas" centered story, but rather a prelude to what is coming as far as future Fanfics go. Enjoy! Reviews are love! First "Halloween" Fanfic so please be kind.**

 **Summary: AU prologue of "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers". Michael is laying low from the authorities one cold night when he hears a strange sound coming from outside his house. He is shocked to find a baby girl on his porch. I do not own any characters to the Halloween franchise.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Horror/Family**

* * *

Winter Surprise

The Shape sighed heavily as he heard the police retreat from his house. He had escaped capture yet again. However, the struggle was starting to take a toll on Michael. _"Damn it. I'm getting too old for this."_ He thought. Michael took off his mask of bandages and tossed them away. He growled as he thought about the trouble he had went through to get home this time. He then looked and saw an old photo of his little sister. _"If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have had to go through this. Damn her. She always interfered. Even when we were kids. She'd visit me. Try to make me change. Fat load of good that did her. She's lucky I still like having a little sister to fight with. She'd be dead sooner if I didn't."_ Michael then thought, as he started to work on his knife. As much as the Shape hated to admit it, he held a small amount of respect for Laurie. He also still felt that connection siblings have with her. Both of them knew though, that once that sense of connection died. He'd stop at nothing to kill her. Putting his now cleaned knife away, Michael walked into the living room of his house. It was a cold night; but Michael knew better than to start the fire place. Besides, he didn't mind the cold. It calmed him.

* * *

Michael sat himself on the old sofa and decided that he needed some sleep after tonight. He grinned as he felt sleep take over. Even psychopathic killers needed their rest. He'd start the hunt for his sister tomorrow. He wouldn't worry about it now. Something, however, stirred him from his dozing off. A sound. A strange sound he heard once while searching the hospital for Laurie. It was the sound of a baby crying. Michael growled in annoyance. _"However, owns that thing. They better shut it up before I come over there and make it shut up."_ Michael thought to himself. Truthfully though, Michael knew he wouldn't kill a baby. It's not that Michael loved children, but killing them would be useless. Children weren't a threat to him. He also hated the 'baby-killers' in the Sanitarium. Michael considered them to be cowards. However, even if he did break into a nursery just to 'bully' the parents into shushing their baby; it's not like the adults would be able to call his bluff. They'd panic as they quiet the baby enough for Michael to be pleased and leave. The crying got louder, and louder. Michael couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his knife, he stormed towards the front door.

* * *

When he opened the front door, he got quite the shock. Out in the cold winter night on his porch, was a tiny bundled up baby girl. Michael could tell it was a girl because she was bundled in pink clothes and fabrics. Sticking his knife into the door, Michael bent down and picked up the crying baby. Michael began to rock the baby in his arms. The baby soon stopped crying. Michael was relieved. The baby girl then giggled when Michael tilted his head as he pondered who left her here. Strangely, Michael liked the sound of her tiny giggle. He then brought the baby inside the house. Once inside, Michael got a low flame in the fire place going so that it was enough to heat the room. The baby cooed and babbled as Michael carefully unwrapped her. Michael looked at her and smiled slightly, before tickling her under her chin. He then saw a picture of Laurie holding the baby girl. Michael turned the picture over and read what was scribbled on the back. It read: _Laurie and our daughter Jamie._ Michael dropped the photo in shock. His little sister had a daughter. He was an uncle. The baby he took into his house was his niece. Michael looked back at the baby. He could see some of his features in her. The nose was the same as his and Laurie's. The smile belonged to Laurie. The eyes were like his own and so was her grip. Michael couldn't help but love this little child. After all, she was his niece. He didn't care how she ended up on his porch. He was just glad someone was smart and left her with him. Michael couldn't help but laugh with joy at this wonderful winter surprise. He picked Jamie up and held her close. Later that same night, Michael was rocking his baby niece to sleep as he sat in the cushioned rocking chair that belonged to his mother. Michael sighed with a hint of sadness. He knew that one day, his niece would grow up to hate him. Just like her mother had. Right now though, she was a baby that needed him. Michael promised himself that he'd enjoy every minute of it. He promised himself that while he was at large, no harm would befall her. He would kill anyone and everyone for her. He'd teach her about everything that was important. Michael also knew that he would certainly make sure no boys took advantage of her. Michael made a soft noise of discomfort when he felt her punch and kick him with her tiny fists and feet as she slept. He then chuckled softly. _"She's a fighter. I like that."_ He thought. Meanwhile, Laurie was frantically reporting to the police that someone had broken into Jamie's nursery and kidnapped her.

The End.


End file.
